Hit Me, Love Me
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: Gin and Toshiro are in a abusive relationship, with an unexpected twist. Abuse. Yaoi.
1. Prologue

**Before it was just going to be a oneshot but then i got half a dozen reviews from people saying they loved it so I couldnt help but decide to make it a short story. Wont be too long but you know.**

* * *

Toshiro grabbed his bag as quickly as he could, he would have to worry about putting it in neatly when he was as far away from this place and _man_ as possible. He had to do it, if he didn't then the next thing they knew, there would be coma's! Toshiro shut his eyes and shivered as his mind when back to when he was thrown down the stairs. Tears filled his eyes, he hated how things were now, they were so safe back when it first started, they loved each other more than anything but ever since they started the Sake... It was all ruined.

He swallowed hard and pulled the bag up onto his shoulder quickly, turning and slowly titoing towards the door as quickly as he could.

He was not quick enough, as Gin had already woken up and reached over, snatching a hold of his wrist and pulling him back with more force than nessisary. Toshiro shouted when a hand covered his mouth, slowly he looked up with wide eyes to stare at Gin's slitted ones, they were narrowed and watching him closely.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gin asked slowly

"...For a walk" Toshiro squeaked

"You were going to try and leave weren't you" Gin was getting angry but was holding it back as best he could.

"No of course not!" he said quickly trying to pull away

"How many times do I have to tell you no!" Gin shouted angrily

"I...I...I wasn't asking permission!" Toshiro shouted as bravely as he could.

Gin stared at him, shocked for a moment before glared angrily and pulling him back towards the bed, he forced him to lay down and sat beside him, pinning the smaller boy beside him.

"I refuse to let you go" Gin hissed

"You can't keep me!" Toshiro struggled

"Watch me" Gin leaned down until their faces were pressed against each other, then he slowly leaned back "I love you and I am not letting you go"

"I love you too but... but... What about the bruises!" he cried sobbing

"I don't give a damn!" Gin screamed

Toshiro winced and stared up at him with wide eyes he felt tears building but he forced them back and sniffed miserably.

"Last time... It was a broken arm... The time before that... It was a black eye... How long do you think we can hide it before someone finds out... or wrose" Toshiro whimpered

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't care" Gin whispered, reaching down and pulling him into a hug "I love you, you can hit me a thousand times and I will still love you"

They don't know why or when it started really but all of a sudden Toshiro would grow so angry he would attack Gin, and Gin always refused to fight back, he just let Toshiro hit him until the younger man had gotten it all out of his head. But lately Toshiro's guilt had been driving him mad and he tried everything to stop, but he couldn't and the longer he waited, the more damage happened. So finally he asked Gin if he would be OK to live on his own, but Gin then shouted and said he would never leave him! So Toshiro had tried to sneak away but Gin obviously caught him.

Toshiro reached up and gently stroked a large bruise on Gin's chin before leaning up and gently placing his kiss on the wound "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Gin grinned, he leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

When Toshiro hit Gin, he just pushed it away and pretended it didn't happen, Gin loved him too much to let him go...

* * *

**Random and kind of weird but you know... Honestly who guessed that Toshiro was the abuser?**


	2. Beating

**OK, the chapters wont be all that long but I will try and do as much as possible.**

* * *

It was late and Gin still had not returned home. It annoyed Toshiro when he didn't even bother to let him know but he was trying to keep calm. He would not mind it so much, it was just the fact that he would stay awake for Gin until he came home so they could cuddle or something but... But now... UH!

Gin had come back onto their side after betraying Aizen and after Toshiro had discovered that he was gay as well, the two had gotten together. A few months after they had begun to go out, after the two began to get rather comfortable with each other, this was when the abuse started. It was hard on both of them but for some reason Gin felt as thought it was up to him to help Toshiro even if he was getting hurt himself.

Annoyed, Toshiro stood and stormed over to the side, he snatched his phone and flipped it open. When he called Gin's number he found his phone had been switched off.

"Damn it!" he snapped

Toshiro slammed the phone down so hard that he twisted his wrist slightly and half crushed his fingers. He shouted and gasped, clutching his hand and glaring down. He always hurt himself when he got annoyed.

He wasn't sure why his anger just rose all the time. It started without warning, just getting angrier, shouting at Gin until finally one day, he just hit him. Toshiro did not register what he had done until the next morning when he woke to find Gin in the bathroom, rubbing his saw jaw. Immediately he remember and threw himself into Gin's arms, howling his apology. He promised never to do it again, and Gin obviously forgave him, hugging him back. Of course the next day Toshiro had then stomped so hard on his foot that Gin had three broken toes. He apologised again and again Gin forgave him, but soon after Gin realized this was not going to stop. He had a choice, leave or stay, he chose to stay with Toshiro and put up with the abuse as long as he could cuddle and kiss his lover.

"Where are you Gin" Toshiro growled as he began to pace the room "Why aren't you home?"

Obviously no one knew about the abuse, they knew the two were in a relationship but it was Gin that went out of his way to hide it. In fact, when Toshiro went to talk to Unohana about his problem, it was Gin that had pulled him aside and convinced him not to. Gin had told him if anyone found out the two were having problems they might try and split the two apart.

They promised each other they would never tell anyone what was happening in their life.

And now, here Toshiro was, growing more and more angry as he waited for Gin to return. He began to pace around the room until he was too tired to walk anymore. He lay down on his bed and yawned staring at the ceiling miserably. Where was Gin?

As if on cue, the door then opened and Gin slipped in, slowly shutting the door and trying to sneak over to the bed. He thought Toshiro was alseep so he was carefully walking over and trying not to wake him.

Toshiro waited until he was close enough to the bed before he flipped onto his side and snatched Gin's wrist pulling him down with unexpected force. Gin fell with a yelp and hit his head on the side of the bed hard, he gasped and collapsed on the bed for a second before he managed to push his upper body up. Toshiro was still gripping his wrist tightly.

"Where the hell were you?" Toshiro hissed

"I was just out, calm down" Gin smiled weakly "Come here" he opened his arms out.

"Don't!" he snapped and twisted Gin's arm sharply causing him to wince "I am so sick of you doing that!"

"What?" Gin blinked

"Pretending everythings cool and then just... just acting cool and trying to hug me!" Toshiro snapped

"Babe, calm down, you're getting upset and you know what happens when you get upset" Gin said slowly

"Upset? UPSET? I am not upset!" Toshiro snapped sitting up, gripping his wrist even tighter he kneed him hard in the stomach as he pinned Gin below him "I think I would know if I was upset, don't you?"

"Please. Toshiro. You know you have anger problems" as soon as the words left his mouth he knew it was the wrong thing to say

"Anger problems?" Toshiro snapped and back handed Gin "I don't have anger problems!" he hit his temple hard and then began to dig his nails into Gin's wrist.

"Toshiro" he gasped "you're hurting me"

Toshiro hesitated a moment and slowly lowered his fist, staring at Gin. Then he threw himself down and began to howl against Gin's chest. Gin hesitated only for a moment before wrapping his arms around him protectively. He whispered quietly, telling him everything was alright and everything would work out... But honestly he wasn't sure about that.

* * *

**I have never seen any other fics like this so I hope its original.**


	3. Loving

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed/favourited/alerted my story!**

* * *

Toshiro and Gin were alone in their room, they had the day off and were happily cuddling. Toshiro was on Gin's lap, straddeling his hips, his arms around his neck as he leaned down and kissed him deeply. Gin was sitting down on the end of the bed, his arms around Toshiro's waist, gently resting on his bed as he kissed every part of Toshiro's face and body that he could reach.

They were completely oblivious to everything else around them as Gin began to slip Toshiro's shirt off and kissed his collar bone. Toshiro gasped and tried to reach down and take off Gin's shirt but the older man stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Toshiro blinked

"Nothing, come here" Gin pulled him back and began to kiss along his chest gently.

His lips trailed down before they finally wrapped around one of Toshiro's nipples. Toshiro gasped and reached down, he began to pull at his shirt once more but again Gin grabbed his hands and pushed him away. He tried to distract him by kissing and biting softly on his skin but Toshiro was getting annoyed now.

"Would you cut it out!" Toshiro said "Come on, take off your shirt"

"Sound a lil horny when you say that" Gin grinned

"Shut up Gin, just come on" Toshiro pouted

"Not yet, lemme have some more fun with you first" he grinned leaning forward and kissing him again.

"No Gin!" Toshiro said shoving him away and ripping up his shirt

He immediately froze, staring at his stomach and chest. It was covered in bruises and even had a few scars over it, it was sickening. Toshiro stared at him before he looked up at his face.

"Did I?" Toshiro asked quietly

"..." Gin looked away, chosing not to answer.

"...Oh my god" Toshiro whimpered

"It's OK" he said quickly "Barely hurts!"

Toshiro looked down and felt miserably, then he was crying, wrapping his arms around Gin and sobbing his apologise into his shoulder. Gin sighed and held him close, saying it was OK and he didn't blame him for anything. He pulled him up and kissed him deeply. He wanted to get Toshior to forget about the wounds, he just wanted Toshiro to pretend none of this was happening.

"I am sorry" he mumbled pulling away

"Don't be" he grinned

"I have to be, I can't help it!" Toshiro whimpered "I am such a bastard some times"

"No you are not" Gin looked him in the eyes "Stop blaming yourself"

"But..." Toshiro began

"Shh" he grinned and pecked his lips gently "Lets get back to what we were doing"

"You're so horny" he blushed smiling as a few tears dribbled down his cheeks.

"Don't you know it!"

Toshiro smiled and leaned forward kissing him. Then he pulled back grinning widely.

"Let me make them feel better"

Toshiro stood and forced Gin to lay down, he climbed on and began to kiss and lick everyone of his bruises, he carefully ran his lips over each of the scars. All the while his hands were stroking every part of his body that he could. Gin lay back with a large grin on his face, his eyes were shut and he was just laying there, feeling every one of Toshiro's touches and kisses.

"Mmmm Shiro?" Gin said looking down as the boy began to kiss a large bruise over one of his ribs

"Yeah?" Toshiro whispered

"I will always love you... No matter what..." Gin promised

"Me too" Toshiro smiled and leaned up, the two kissed deeply as Gin wrapped his arms around him lovinly.

* * *

**Please review and let me know you're liking the story!**


	4. Weak

**Glad so many people are liking this. **

* * *

A few days later, Gin was waiting for Toshiro. With his lover, it was a case of Toshiro could do things but Gin could not and truthfully he didn't mind too much. As long as Toshiro was happy... But today was a little different. He was a little annoyed since he had promised Toshiro a dinner for just the two of them and now Toshiro was blowing him off.

Gin sat up an dstared down at his watch. It was getting later and later. Finally it was far passed midnight and Toshiro still had not gotten home. Now he was starting to get worried for his young lover. Slowly he picked up the phone and called him. He listened closely until finally there was an answer.

"Hello?" came Toshiro's voice

"Toshiro, where are you?" Gin asked

"Oh... Gin? Oh I forgot" he said

"It's OK... Are you alright? I was kind of worried" Gin said

"I am fine... I will be home soon" Toshiro said and hung up before Gin could reply

"Alright" Gin said into the phone even though he knew Toshiro was gone "Love you..."

Gin lay back and sighed as he put the phone down and stared at the ceiling. He felt lonelier than normal and he wasn't even sure why.

He lay there for hours before Toshiro finally came home again. Gin had fallen into a sort of doze with his eyes half closed. Toshiro walked over and stared down at him before Gin snapped back and blinked up at him.

"You asleep?" Toshiro asked

"Na, waiting for you" Gin snatched his waist and pulled him down on top of him

"Hay! Gin!" Toshiro yelped

"Come on, I want you" Gin grinned his foxish smile.

Toshiro grinned back as Gin began to kiss him. Toshiro let him when Gin pulled back and asked.

"So where have you been?" Gin asked kissing his chest

"No where" Toshiro shrugged

"Come on... tell me" he grinned

"Forget it Gin" Toshiro's tone said to shut up but Gin was so lost in holding and touching him that he didn't notice.

"Pleeeeeeeease" Gin sang and leaned up kissing his ear "Tell me"

"I said forget it!" Toshiro snapped defensively and shoved Gin back.

Gin blinked and stared at him. Then slowly nodded and wet his lips watching Toshiro carefully. Then he reached up and gently stroked his cheek.

"Sorry... Didn't mean to annoy you" Gin smiled "I just want to know where you were"

"Well tough! It isn't any of your business"

"But-" Gin began

"I said it is none of your business!" Toshiro screamed punching him hard just under his eye on his cheek bone.

Gin's head fell back and his neck clicked loudly as it smacked against the matress. He blinked in shock and reached up, rubbing his face as he looked back at Toshiro who was shaking.

"Calm down" Gin whispered

"I am so sick of you telling me to calm down! The only reason I am like this is because of you!" Toshiro snapped, standing and making sure to tread on his toes painfully.

"Ow!" Gin gasped clutching his foot.

Toshiro stalled and slowly turned around to look at him. His eyes were soft and he was shaking slightly but he was not going to rush over and apologise. He just stared at Gin with shaking eyes. Then slowly walked over and lay down on the bed.

"Goodnight Gin" Toshiro mumbled

"Toshiro... Are we not going to talk about it?" Gin asked

"No!"

"But-" he began

Toshiro swung around and hit him hard on the face, before laying back again and shaking with anger. The two lay in silence for a moment before Gin slowly sat up. He stared down at Toshiro until the younger boy looked over his shoulder at him.

"We need to talk, come on. It doesnt hurt that much" Gin grinned

"Oh so I can't hurt now can I? I'm weak!" Toshiro snapped

"I never said that" Gin said quickly

"You implied it!" Toshiro shoved him away and back handed him hard "I could kick your ass if I wanted! I am so sick of how you treat me!"

"T-T-Toshiro!" he shouted as his mouth filled with blood

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it! Or you I! I! I! I!..." Toshiro suddenly threw himself against the wall and slipped down to the ground, he covered his face and began to howl into his palms.

Gin forced himself to stand despite the horrible pain that was running over his body. He practically crawled to Toshiro's side before wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling him to his chest.

"Shh" he gargled, his mouth still full of blood. But he didn't care. He didn't care that he was in pain. Only that Toshiro was.

* * *

**Please review and let me know you're liking the story!**


	5. Cheating

**Glad so many people are liking this. **

* * *

Gin was feeling sick, he lay in bed watching Toshiro with hard eyes even though he was asleep. Truth was... Gin had a feeling that Toshiro was cheating on him. He could not be sure but he had a pretty good, or a pretty bad, idea that he was.

For the passed three weeks he had been disapearing in and out constantly and refused to tell him why. When he pressed, Toshiro hit him. It was hard because then he could not question him so his sucpicions was growing even more!

They were eating dinner when Gin finally tried to get some answers as subtly as he could.

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing big" Toshiro shrugged

"Alright then" Gin nodded then asked "So do you wanna hang out?"

"I can't really, I have work to do" Toshiro sighed

"Aww want help?"

"No thank you" Toshiro grinned

"Let me know if you change your mind... Where can I find you if anything comes up?"

"What do you mean?"

"In case I need to reach you"

"Phone me"

"But-"

"Gin" his voice was stern but then he smiled "That is why they were invented"

"I know but what if I want to see you in person?" Gin grinned

"Stop being so needy" Toshiro said quietly, then reached over and took his hand "I will see you tonight, I promise, come on lets finish this"

Gin knew if he asked anything else, Toshiro would just get angry. Instead he held Toshiro's hand tightly, smiled stiffly and continued to eat. Gin felt bad but he just gripped Toshiro's hand as a sign of comfort. When they were finished Toshiro placed himself on Gin's lap and curled into him. They sat like that for a longe time before Toshiro had to move again.

"I promise to be back tonight" Toshiro smiled pecking his lips

"OK, I will miss you"

"You too"

Then he watched as Toshiro stood and left the room. Seconds after he had left the room Gin picked up the phone and called Rangiku.

"Hello?"

"Rangiku? It's me" Gin said

"Oh hay Gin, we have not spoken in absolute AGES! What has been going on with you?" Rangiku's excited voice came

It was true, although he never admitted it aloud, Toshiro had been slightly jealous of Rangiku. She was very beautiful and fun to be with and Gin and she were best friends! It had been the cause of many fights and many bruises or broken bones when Gin had argued back with Toshiro until the younger boy was red in the face.

"Yeah everything is fine, look I need a favour" Gin said

"What is it?" Rangiku asked

"This may sound kind of weird, but I need you to come round and hang out in the house while I go out" Gin said blushing as he spoke because it did sound weird, he was inviting her ovr to go out "See uh... I am doing a surprise for Toshiro and I want to make sure he stays here and doesnt catch me!"

"Oh of course Gin!" said Rangiku happily "I will be right there!"

"Great" he grinned

When she came around the two hugged eachother swiftly before Gin said goodbye. He left the room and hurried along, he was going to find out if Toshiro was cheating on him or not, even if that meant getting beaten in the proccess.

* * *

**Please review and let me know you're liking the story!**


	6. Truth

**Glad so many people are liking this. **

* * *

Quickly he hurried to find Toshiro. Although he was unsure where he went he could always ask people, people he knew would not go to Toshiro afterwards. That was random people he saw around until finally when he asked Ikkaku, the bald man told him Toshiro had gone down to Unohana's with some guy.

His heart froze but he kept a calm face and thanked him. When he was walking down he stopped and listened closely, he could just hear Toshiro's voice, and someone else's but he had no idea whose.

"Come on, I don't have all day" Toshiro said

"I'm coming I'm coming" said the voice

Gin's heart lept as he heard that voice. Was this the man that he was using? Or maybe he was using this Gin and he was really in love with the man he was with now! It made him sick to think that could be possible!

He looked around the corner in time to watch a door close. Hurrying over he pressed his ear to the door and listened closely. At first it was muffeled but then he could hear them as clear as he was ever.

"You ready then?" said the voice

"...I suppose" Toshiro sighed

"Then let's go, come on, you know we don't have time" the voice said

"I know but... I feel bad" Toshiro mumbled, Gin nearly couldn't hear him.

"Don't" the voice insisted "You have nothing to feel bad about"

"Yes I do" Toshiro said, his voice was getting very heavy like he was about to cry "You do not understand"

"Shh" he whispered

Gin felt sick, he wanted to hurt whoever was touching Toshiro... Before he could stop himself he was knocking loudly on the door and waiting. It was Toshiro who answered, his eyes widened before he rushed out and slammed the door, shoving Gin into the room opposite and shutting the door once again.

"What are you doing here?" Toshiro hissed

"I want the truth, who are you with?" Gin said bravely

Suddenly Toshiro growled and stomped on his toes "Don't start on me! I am not in the mood"

"That hurt!" Gin said, breathing heavily as he clutched his foot.

"Good!" Toshiro back handed him hard and watched as Gin hit the ground, he then landed on his knees before him and began to punch at his face. At some point Gin managed to wrap his arms around Toshiro's waist and pull him to the ground. The two began to roll, trying to be on top to either hurt or stop the other. After a moment of a struggle Toshiro managed to smack his head hard on the floor and climb on top, straddeling his waist and pinning his wrists down.

They lay panting for a moment. Gin's lip was split and he was quite bloody, his head would most likely have a bump on it and be bruise but he did not care about this, tears were leaking from his eyes. Toshiro however leaned over Gin and was digging his nails into Gin's wrist as he grit his teeth and glared down at him with utter hate.

"Just tell me..." Gin whispered quietly "... Just tell me if you love him"

"What?" Toshiro's eyes widened and he blinked down at him "What are you talking about?"

"The guy you are with!" Gin snapped "Do. You. Love. Him?"

"... Oh God... Gin" Toshiro whispered letting go of his wrist and gently placing his hands on the older mans chest. He began to slowly rub his chest as he shook his head back and forth, then he leaned down and pecked his lips gently "Gin... I am not cheating on you, I swear on my life!"

"How can I believe you! When you run off constantly to be with him! When you wont tell me where you are! Or when you talk the way you do!" Gin sobbed

Toshiro leaned down and kissed him again, he lay down on top of him and cuddled up against him as Gin's arms wrapped around him and Gin buried his face. The two remained in that embrace for a moment before Toshiro pulled back.

"I love you, and only you" Toshiro whispered

"Then who are you seeing?" Gin pressed, holding onto his forearms tightly like he might run away if he let go.

"... You won't be happy" Toshiro sighed

"Tell me!" he gasped

"... Anger management" Toshiro admitted and Gin's eyes widened "I know you said no. I know you said if they found out I would have to leave but..." Toshiro looked away, tears filling his own eyes as he felt sick. "I... I keep hurting you and... The more I do... The more it hurts me... But... You never complain"

"It's because I love you" Gin whispered sitting up and holding Toshiro close

"I love you too! Which is why I hate what I do!" Toshiro snapped, pushing him away a little too enthusiasticly so he smacked his head.

"Oh God! I can't seem to stop!" Toshiro sobbed "I have been going for months now! And nothings changed!"

"Toshiro" Gin gasped sitting up, he reached for the boy but he spun and ran from the room "TOSHIRO!"

Gin screamed after him and hurried to get to his feet, he ignored the horrible pain rushing through him and hurried as fast as he could through the door. Many people stared at them but Gin ignored them, he looked just in time to see Toshiro disapear and ran around the corner after him. He had to catch Toshiro, he could not let him leave him, he loved Toshiro! And he was pretty sure that if he left him, the young boy would end up hurting himself!

* * *

**Please review and let me know you're liking the story!**


	7. GIN!

**Glad so many people are liking this. **

* * *

The two were running as quickly as their feet would take them. Gin was still quite injured so he was stumbling and tripping over his own feet, luckily he just managed to keep up before he was faster than Toshiro if they were running straight. Toshiro's heart was hammering as he forced his feet to move faster and even began to crawl slightly whenever he fell over.

Toshiro just wanted to get away from Gin, he was tired of hurting him! He was tired of taking those stupid lessons and counting to ten, or punching a cushion or walking away! He wanted to be able to stay with Gin without the fear that he would hurt him!

Gin just wanted to keep Toshiro with him and protect the boy from his own fear. But he was unable to do that when Toshiro kept running!

Finally Toshiro found himself out in the open, without people staring. He made his way to the trees to hide not knowing that Gin was watching him closely.

He jumped up into the tree and hid behind one of the leaves, he was shaking as he stared down and waited but Gin never came into view. Then suddenly he felt arms around his shoulders, holding him still. Then a hand flew up and snatched over his mouth. Toshiro gasped, for a moment thinking it was some kind of arrancar or espada but then he realized it was Gin, holding him.

"What are you doing?" Toshiro snapped struggeling

"I wont let you leave! We already talked about this" Gin hissed

Toshiro ignored him and continue to struggle against him. He had a few tears in his eyes as he began to kick out slightly.

"I swear to god Toshiro!" Gin snarled "If you leave I will kill myself!"

Toshiro froze on the spot and slowly turned his head around to stare at him in shock. Gin's face was hard and a few tears had began to fill his eyes but otherwise he was glaring at Toshiro. They staid still for a long moment before Toshiro managed to turn in his arms so he was facing Gin.

"What do you mean?" Toshiro whispered

"You heard me" Gin hissed

"How can you even think something like that!" Toshiro snapped

"What do you expect!" Gin snapped "I can't live without you for gods sake! And I promise you that I will end it if you leave!"

"... Gin" Toshiro whispered, shutting his eyes as tears filled them, hoping to keep them from falling down his cheeks, he leaned against Gin and shivered "Do you know how much I hate you? How much I hate how you act and what you do to me?"

"Yeah, I know" Gin grinned, tears vanished like they had never even been there.

"... I can't go back with you Gin, you know that, it is too dangerous" Toshiro whimpered

"I do not care!" Gin snapped, clutching him closely

"I do!" Toshiro sobbed "Don't you get it! If anything happens and I go to far and lose you! I'll be all alone and everyone will know the truth and hate me even more if you die! Why can't you let me go"

"Because I don't want you to" Gin grabbed him "When are you going to get this! I won't let you leave over such stupid things"

"These are not stupid things! I will never understand the way you think" Toshiro shouted struggeling

"No you wont" Gin shrugged smirking

"Ahhh!" Toshiro screamed and began to really hit him, yet Gin refused to let go.

"Come on" Gin whispered but Toshiro ignored him.

Toshiro began to really hit him, he would surely have lots of bruises by the time that he was done but Gin did not care. Unfortunately he brought his fist up and punched him hard in the jaw, his head knocked back and smached against the tree. Gin gasped as his arms slipped from Toshiro and he fell back. Toshiro's eyes widened as Gin fell back and he smached a second branch before hitting the ground with a loud thump.

"...Gin?" Toshiro gasped when everything remained quiet, then screamed loudly "GIN!"

* * *

**Please review and let me know you're liking the story!**


	8. Help!

**Glad so many people are liking this. **

* * *

In seconds Toshiro was leaping down the tree to Gin who lay still on the ground, face down. He reached the ground and landed lightly on his feet, one of his hands rested on the tree, the other was stretching towards Gin.

"GIN!" Toshiro gasped, he slowly got onto his knees and crawled towards him "Speak to me Gin... Please?"

When he recieved no reply, he began to panick. He reached forward and touched Gin gently as if he was afraid he might break if he moved him too fast and hard. Slowly he made sure there were no broken bones before he turned him over and stared down at him.

Gin's smile was no longer in place, instead his head was slightly rolled to the side with his mouth open slightly. His eyes were soft and shut and there was a small amount of blood trickeling down from his forehead where he hit the branches before smaching the ground. He was covered in brusies with a few minor cuts and bumps on his body.

Toshiro reached down and gently touched his cheek with wide frightened eyes. This was exactly what he had been meaning to avoid by running! If Gin had left him alone and let him leave then this wound have never happened! He wanted to blame Gin but then he realized that it was not entirely Gin's fault.

The truth was that although Gin had grabbed him and made him stay, he really could have left if he truly wanted to. But a fact was that although he had ran away and done a lot of that today, he could have waited until Gin was asleep or just pretended he was going somewhere else and then run away, but he loved Gin and he wanted to stay. The truth was, Gin was stupid to follow and keep him there, but at the same time, Toshiro could have left anytime.

"Oh Gin" Toshiro sobbed

Suddenly he heard something, causing him to freeze. Voices, a few of them, probably four or five. He looked up in shock but was soon calling loudly for help. It was quiet when one of them appeared. They were a few random members from squad eight, all shocked to see Gin but immediately rushed into action as they were trained.

One dived to their side and began to ask questions while another pulled out his communicator and the last ran to get the nearest help just in case. Toshiro did not know what to say he just kneeled there stuttering and shaking. In the end they let him sit and watch as they tried to keep most of the blood from seeping out.

Toshiro had tears slowly dribbling miserably down his cheeks. Finally they said it was OK to carry him, and two picked Gin up, they looked back and Toshiro jumped to his feet to follow them. As they hurried away they carried Gin along with them and Toshiro was left to chase after them, trying his best not to hyperventilate over the fact that he may have killed the one person he would die for.

* * *

**Please review and let me know you're liking the story!**


	9. GinHitsu

**Glad so many people are liking this. **

* * *

They made it back in a few moments of running. Unohana was waiting for them just outside the large gates, she looked worried but at the same time ready. As soon as Gin was in front of her she set to work.

After a few seconds she stood and said he was stable. The blood flow had stopped and there was no immediate danger. She allowed a few of her members to carry him to the squad four rooms so that he could be treated properly. Then she turned and faced Toshiro, her soft kind smile place gently on her lips.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Unohana asked kindly, a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"...I... It was an accident" Toshiro whispered quietly

"What happened?" she asked again

"We were fighting and I... I..." he acted out hitting. Then it was all coming out.

He admited everything to her, he couldn't watch her eyes widen or her mouth drop open because he hid his face behind his hands. Gin would be made at him but today had shown him that it was just too much to keep a secret anymore. He almost died and it was all Toshiro's fault. They had to know so they could take Toshiro away and keep Gin safe.

"Is that all?" Unohana asked slowly

"P-P-Pretty much" Toshiro sniffed "I am so sorry"

"Come... We should go inside" Unohana stood and held her hand out for him.

"B-B-But what about G-G-Gin?" Toshiro sniffed

"You will allowed supervised visits" she promised

Toshiro nodded and slowly stood up. That was more than he could ask for. By any right he should not be allowed to see Gin at all. She had not said anything and she acted like everything was fine but for all he knew he could have killed Gin!

As they walked through the building Toshiro found that Unohana was just dragging him along as they walked. He didn't care, his whole body was feeling numb and empty and his mouth was getting drier and drier with every step they took!

It was going to be a long day...

* * *

Toshiro was not allowed to see Gin. Word had gotten out and now all of the captains knew the truth. No one else was allowed to know just in case but it was made clear he was forbiden to see his former lover. Although he was depressed about this he couldnt help but feel it was for the best.

The other captains did not say anything about it when he was around but he was sure they spoke about him behind his back. Some where nice since Toshiro had agreed to go to more conseling and he was getting better for his anger, but others were just in so much shock that they accidently began to be mean to him.

Often he asked how Gin was doing since as long as he did not go near him they let him ask questions. They always told him that he was getting better or he was doing fine but that was it. It depressed him not to be able to hear more but he understood.

A few weeks after that he was exploring around the trees in search of something to keep him busy, now he was no longer with Gin, he had a lot of spare time. When he was not in with his counselor or Captains meetings he found himself feeling almost like he was lost. It may sound stupid, pathetic or even ridiculous but that was the truth.

While he was walking through the trees he heard something that made him stop. A voice, it was more like a hum but it was enough to stop him in his tracks. Slowly he turned and his eyes widened.

"Gin" he gasped

"Miss me?" Gin grinned, holding out his arms

Toshiro stared at him for a moment before he felt his feet moving, suddenly he was running and throwing himself into Gin's open arms. Gin grinned and kissed his neck before pulling him close to his chest. The stayed in a tight embrace for a long time, just taking in each others bodies. He wanted to stay like this forever, even if it meant turning his back on everything he believed in.

* * *

**THE END!**

**I didnt want to end it like this but I needed to end it so this is it:L Hope you liked it. **


End file.
